


Drawn is Poisoned Wine

by LadyLustful



Series: Chronicles of Dick [3]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Choking, Consensual Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Filthy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Post-Chronicles of Riddick, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scratching, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, the Vaakos are perverted and Riddick is a horny Furian animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Soon after becoming Lord Marshal, Riddick takes both Vaakos to bed. Depravity ensues. Or, I love the way the Riddick/Vaako/Dame Vaako dynamic plays on screen and they are all sexy people.





	Drawn is Poisoned Wine

"You don't want to be here. Not really, Vaako. But you don't not want it enough not to be here. You're not afraid. Not of me. Of disobeying. Of breaking a lifetime of principles. I can smell it. Your reluctance and your resolve and your curiosity."  
"My lord?"  
"Not your lord in bed, Vaako. You can refuse me anything without consequence. Same goes for the lady. I'd rather you didn't, though. You're too interesting." He falls silent for a while, then adds: "The nickname can stay though."  
"Now you on the other hand, you're interested. Wet. Smells like peach monkey bread. Strip. Both of you. Tell me. What does your husband like?"  
And he is only half paying attention, devouring with his eyes every inch of skin revealed, dark and pale in turn, breathing the salt and musk scent of Dame Vaako's wet pussy, dropping his own clothing with instinctive, practiced motions, stalking over to Vaako to stand directly behind him, smelling him, nuzzling at the back of his neck.  
"He likes it rough my lord. Choking... and pain, once he gets going."  
"That's not going to be a problem", Riddick shoots a wicked look over her husbands shoulder and puts a hand over his mouth, rough and abrupt. Panic dances in Vaako's eyes, reigned in by his iron self-control.  
"Play with him, darlin'"  
She goes down on her knees in front of her husband, squeezing his balls, stroking his cock gently with her sharp-nailed hand.  
Riddick watches it fill out, blood gathering purple beneath deathly pale skin, listens to the heartbeat speeding up, feels muscles tense in a struggle not to struggle, watches plush, dark lips open welcominly around Vaako's cock, slow and teasing and hella showy. Then, just before the moment a mortal would drop dead and a necromonger would probably pass out he lets go, enjoying the sight of Vaako gasping for breath, going boneless in his arms, his cock rock hard in his wife's firm grasp. Riddick nudges his braids to the side, nuzzles his neck, his own raging erection forgotten against the Necromonger's ass.  
"Play with him, Darlin'", he whispers. "Make him almost come. But almost. I want him to beg."  
"It will be my pleasure my lord", she tells him, lips slick with pre-cum, voice wrecked with lust, her own juices dripping down her thighs, and dips her head down to Vaako's cock again, fingers still encircling the root - and Riddick presses his hand back to Vaako's mouth.  
This time the Necromonger does not last as long, already out of breath and excited, muscles tensed with the effort not to squirm.  
"Keep going, Beautiful, I know you want to. I can smell your sweet, dripping cunt. Here's what I'll do. First I'm make the commander almost come, then I will make him come, then I will lick you until you come, several times. Then I will fuck either of you, and honestly I am not picky. Or maybe both if you like."  
Somewhere along the line, his hand drifts to Vaako's cock, stroking in tandem with the Dame, one hand large and and hot and blunt-nailed and knife-callused, the other small but long-fingered, smooth-skinned and long-nailed, but no less firm for it. He devotes much the same attention to his First Commander he would have to himself, paying attention to the same spots, hearing and smelling Dame Vaako press desperate fingers to her wet slit, rough and impatient. And Vaako -Vaako must appreciate what they are doing because he is shuddering, heart racing, scent lust-filled, body tense as a bowstring.  
When Riddick finally let him breathe, cock trapped in painfully tight fingers, he is barely able to speak, just gasps: "Please, my lord, let me come"  
Riddick strokes him through his orgasm as a reward, watching the pearly shots spray over Dame Vaako's striking features and elaborate hairdo, noting with a certain satisfaction that she does not seem displeased, indeed, if anything, more aroused.  
The commander, once spent, sags bonelessly against Riddick, and he holds him up, before heaving him to the bed and dropping him sprawled on it's vast expanse.  
"So it's your turn, beautiful"  
She lies back beside her husband, and Riddick goes down on his knees before her, uncaring if it's unbefitting of a Lord Marshall or if she will think the less of him for it, caring only about the caramel-sweet smell of her heat, the wet softness of her folds, the taste, the feeling, making her forget all thought entirely. He laps at her sweet nectar, teasing her, spreading her open for his cock, hearing above her gasps and curses, the "yess please so good my lord" and the "more, gods fucking damn you!"  
"Put three fingers at once in her, she fucking loves that", suggests Vaako, apparently recovered from his orgasm and apparently considering payback fair play.  
"Siberius", she gasps, half reproachful, half orgasmic  
"Bellatrix", he deadpans, fondly, squeezing her hand. Riddick does just what Vaako suggested. Three fingers, pushed roughly into her wet pussy, three crooked to press with their full strength on her g-point, and the Dame screams, loud and garbled and anguished sounding, but culminating with "oh gods oh yes, yes yes!"  
Her fingers gouge bloody gashes in Riddick's scalp but still, he surfaces grinning, triumph in his enigmatic silver eyes.  
"And now my pretty, would you like me to fuck you?"  
"Please may I ride you my lord?"  
"Well since you asked all nice like... Anything that gets me in that sweet pussy is fine by me."  
He stretches out beside Vaako, lets Bellatrix run gentle fingers and rough nails over his chest, kiss and bite to her heart's content, straddle him and impale herself roughly on his cock, one glorious balls deep stroke, squeezing him, nails cutting into her own nipples as she throws back her head and rides him with abandon.  
"Isn't she marvellous?", whispers Vaako, looking somewhere between post orgasmic bliss and a deeply perverted religious experience. "Let me show you something, my lord."  
He straddles Riddick's legs, all pale skin and powerful muscle, and pressed himself to his his Dame's back. A large hand closes on her delicate throat rougher than Riddick would dream of doing to a woman he wasn't intending to kill, but she doesn't seem to mind, grinding in Riddick's lap like someone chasing an orgasm.  
"She likes it rougher than that, my lord. We all do."  
"Necromonger way, huh?", gasps out Riddick between thrusts into slick, wet heat. "Or just your personal perversion? Don't care, ain't planning to stick it in any other Necros anytime soon. 'Specially not with her wet snatch - and I'm guessing your ass?"  
Vaako does not answer, but the wave of lust in his scent and the way he grinds against his wife's ass, the smell of pre-cum slicking the small of her back, is answer enough.  
Riddick watches him kiss his way up his wife's neck and ear, soft lips sucking, teeth biting, strangely normal in comparison to his hand firmly constricting her neck, a sweet cocktail of perversions combined before Riddick's eyes. Vaako's other hand slides down to the Dame's mound, rubbing her clit and Riddick feels her come, snatch clenching like a vice on his cock, dark eyes heavily lidded, full lips open on a scream silent for lack of air. He fucks her through it, hard and fast, uncaring of what Vaako is doing, focusing only on the pleasure of her squeezing him and on his impending orgasm. As Vaako lets go of her neck, letting her breathe, she comes again, screaming this time, then fading to a pained sounding moan.  
And as soon as Riddick withdraws Vaako thrusts into his wife, settling into a punishing rhythm of bruising thrusts, hand back on her neck, other hand on her hip. Riddick leans forward, riding the scent of their lust, the hammering of their hearts, buries his face in Dame Vaako's breasts, teeth opening small cuts, tongue cleaning up blood - like an animal, but then, humanity is overrated. He can hear her moaning with pleasure, thrusting back on her husband's cock, wet and sloppy, as rubs a callused thumb in firm little circles on her clit.  
And when he surfaces, kissing them both, sharing the blood taste with them, messy enough to leave red smears around all their mouths like they are some kind of vampires of old myths, he is just in time to catch Vaako cursing his orgasm into his mouth, the Dame gasping into his ear.  
"That was fun", he tells them afterwards, drawing them both in to lie beside him.  
He figures of all the fleet, they are the two least likely to shank him.


End file.
